Loss of a Mother
by Devils That Cry
Summary: A day of boredom soon turns into a night of tragic loss. By Morwen
1. Default Chapter

Alright, Arow should be back soon but I'm keeping everyone entertained until she is back.

Here's another little fic I have written to keep myself occupied.

/grins/

* * *

Title: Loss of a Mother

Summary: A day of boredom soon turns to a night of tragic loss.

Disclaimer: I tried to take over Capcom but they're bigger than me so I gave up, its still all theirs.

A/N: this is a little over a year before DMC3

* * *

**Loss Of A Mother Chapter 1 Brotherly Rivalry**

The room was so clean it was unbelievable, if anyone knew no better it would have been assumed that Vergil had tidied the usual pigsty style room but no, this had been Dante, a very bored Dante at that. He sighed and left the immaculate rom behind. He stopped by the slightly ajar door and grinned seeing his twin was home. How long had he been back? Dante would bug him with that question shortly, perhaps if he had known Vergil had been home sooner he would not be so bored now.

"Hi Verge," he beamed entering the room.

Vergil let out what was an unmistakeable groan.

"What ya doing?" Dante asked and received no reply, "Are you ignoring me?" he tried again, "Vergil." He tried to shake the older, who, was lying on his stomach across the large bed, a book in his hand. "What ya reading?"

Vergil glowered turning the page.

"I said, what ya reading?" he sat on the bed…well actually on Vergil's back.

"Its called how to kill you annoying little brother and make it look like a _very painful_ accident." Was the cold reply.

Dante stuck his tongue out but Vergil could not see as his eyes remained glued to the pages in front of him. "Vergil…" he started bouncing on the older's back.

"Get off me," Vergil growled sitting up quickly making Dante loose his balance; the younger thudded to the floor.

Dante scowled and yanked the book from Vergil's grip.

"Give that back," Vergil demanded standing opposite his twin.

Dante smirked and looked at the book, "What, you mean this?" he flicked through the pages and bent the cover knowing how much it annoyed Vergil, "I might read it."

"Do you even know _how_ to read?" Vergil countered and lunged for Dante who sidestepped and smirked. "You little brat," Vergil hissed, "Give it back now."

Dante loved how easy it was to get on Vergil's nerves; "I think I'll keep this one."

Vergil lunged and tackled Dante through a wall. Dante glared and a rough wrestling match ensued. Dante punched for Vergil who blocked and leg swept the younger but Dante jumped and grabbed Vergil in mid-air and slammed him through the floor.

As the dust settled the two stood, both completely covered in dust and cuts they looked around to see their mother watching them less than amused.

"He started it," they said in unison pointing at each other before she could say anything.

Eva's glare narrowed, her arms folded across her chest, "Why were you trying to kill each other this time?"

"I…" Dante started.

"Don't start Dante," she warned, "I know you started this."

"Me?" Dante gaped, "Why is it always _my_ fault? _He_ is the one that put me through a wall first."

"I wouldn't have done if you weren't such a little brat." Vergil hissed.

"Me? if you weren't such an arrogant bastard…"

"Dante that's enough," Eva yelled.

Vergil glared at Dante dangerously, ready to fight him again and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"You even _think_ of going anywhere near each other again to fight and you will both be out of this house," Eva threatened her eyes just daring either of them to argue.

Dante glared evilly at his twin and stalked out of the house.

"Mother…" Vergil started softly.

"Don't," Eva shook her head, "Just…go."

Vergil sighed and went back for his room and thanks to that little brat it was joined to Dante's, he growled picking up the now ripped book, if he had to be around Dante much more he would kill him.

* * *

don't you just love twin rivalry?

/grins/


	2. The Loss

Ok

Here's another chapter

my apologies, I am just bored and wanted to write and sadly I fancied posting, you poor people lol

/shrugs/

* * *

**Loss of a Mother Chapter 2 – The Loss**

Eva sat down on a chair, he head rested on the table encircled by her hands. She sighed softly fighting back tears; it upset her how much the twins had been fighting lately, she was unsure how she would be able to pay for many more repairs if they kept fighting like this. She couldn't understand it, was she such a bad mother that she drove her sons to fight with each other? Was there some part in their upbringing she encouraged their fighting? She sniffed wiping tears from her eyes and looked to the window realising that night was swiftly taking over.

"Mother?" Vergil spoke softly standing in the doorway; he sighed and moved to stand over her, he rested his arm on her back and rubbed it soothingly as she trembled under the touch, "I'm sorry…"

"Are you?" she countered. "Or are you just saying that to try and make yourself feel better?"

"Mom," he started softly and sat next to her, "You know you're the most important thing in my life, I'd be lost without you, I never mean to hurt you…"

"It doesn't stop you from doing it though," Eva replied; Vergil stayed silent, his eyes fixed on the table full of regret, "I love you Vergil, Dante too but it just upsets me that you are always fighting lately," she sighed.

"I do try to put up with him but he's so…" Vergil trailed off hearing something outside.

"What…" she started but he held up his hand.

"Shhh," he ordered softly he could sense demons nearby, that was never a good sign, "There are demons outside…go and hide somewhere until I say its safe, ok?"

"Vergil," she protested, she was not one for hiding.

"There are many of them outside…I can't fight them off and worry about you at the same time…please…"

Eva sighed, if it was to give her son a peace of mind she took Rebellion and moved silently through the house while Vergil took Yamato off its stand and drew it ready for a fight.

Marionettes crashed through the house Vergil ducked as a blade was aimed at him and another cut his shoulder, he battled his way through the possessed puppets until Hell Prides decided they wanted to join the melee; Vergil received further cuts to his chest and a dagger to his leg but he continued the fight until he heard a chilling laugh and a scream from upstairs he dodged a blade thrown at him and jumped through the hole in the ceiling and froze seeing Eva trying to fight against a group of ghostly looking figures.

"The masks," Eva called out Rebellion in her hand as she tried to fend off the Sin Scythes.

Vergil nodded and jumped up attacking the creatures; he hissed in pain as a scythe nearly completely tore through his right arm, he had to shift Yamato to his left and continued slashing at the stone masks until it broke and the creature shattered like glass.

Eva cried out as a scythe caught her chest, she dropped Rebellion; Vergil was at her side and helped her away fighting off anything that was attacking them.

Vergil limped down the darkening alleyways with Eva until they were as far away from their home as they could get with both of their injuries.

"It won't…take them long…" Eva started breathlessly.

"We have to keep moving…you need to get to the hospital," Vergil stated and pulled the dagger from his leg hissing in pain.

"Vergil…" she moved her arm revealing a deep wound to her chest, "I won't survive…with this…"

"No…just hold on, you'll be fine…" Vergil protested fiercely and got to his feet helping Eva up, ignoring the pain in his partly severed shoulder, he was half devil, he would heal, but his mother was human and he was more afraid to loose her than he would admit.

"Vergil…I can't…" she felt tears dampen her cheeks and realised they were her sons.

"I don't want to loose you," he murmured softly.

"You never will…" she murmured as he lay her down, her hand reached for the amulet around his neck, her eyes widened and she weakly shoved Vergil out of the way and was pierced with long red spears.

Vergil looked behind to see three red orbs hovering in the sky; the spears in Eva's body faded as Vergil cradled her cooling form tightly.

He looked up hearing growls in front of him and saw a Shadow and a Blade looking ready for the kill.

He shakily stood Yamato tight in his grip; he lunged for the Blade while the Shadow jumped up and clawed his back; the Blade slashed across his face and impaled him, Vergil sank to the floor and unconsciousness took him.

* * *

I know, I'm crap with fightscenes

Arow better get back soon before i bore everyone to death

/grins/

/sigh/

poor Vergil

/shakes head/

evil muses


	3. Finding Out

Ok don't worry this is only short to lessen the pain of reading it

Hehe

Try not to fall asleep straight away

/grins/

* * *

**Loss Of A Mother 3 - Finding Out**

Dante stopped dead outside the house, and was immediately taken over by a deep sense of foreboding he ran to the building to see the door had been kicked down and windows were smashed, he slowly went inside to see there was nothing was left standing.

"Mom?" he called worriedly, "Verge?"

There was no reply, terror gripped him as he moved through the rooms downstairs but all he saw was blood and blades, he saw Yamato and Rebellion were not where they should have been; Dante raced up the stairs to look through the rooms but there was only broken furniture, he froze seeing Rebellion on the floor surrounded by blood, he picked up his blade and his guns of course and headed out of the window that looked like had been used as an escape route.

Dante walked aimlessly through the streets and was drawn to one alleyway in particular; he froze seeing two creatures prowling over one body in particular, Ebony and Ivory were blazing at the demons and ran in to attack with his sword until they were destroyed.

"Mom," he murmured seeing her lying on the floor blood staining her ripped clothes and blonde hair, "Mom?" he held her tightly, the coldness of her body already told him she was long dead; there was nothing he could do for her now.

Dante wiped the tears from his eyes and saw his brother face down in a pool of his blood. "Vergil?" he whispered more tears welling in his eyes, he had already lost his mother, he didn't know if he could bare the loss of his twin as well…especially after their fight…

Dante gently turned him over; Vergil's shirt was practically non existent as his whole body looked to have been shredded and smeared with blood, his shoulder had partly been torn off, his face was barely recognisable as it was hidden under deep looking claw marks.

Dante squeezed his eyes shut tightly refusing to give into the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him; there was no way even Vergil would have been able to live with such wounds; froze hearing a tiny murmur escape Vergil's lips.

"Mundus…"

Dante stared as his brother went limp, his last breath leaving with a sigh.

"Mundus," Dante growled out the word with nothing but pure hatred, he looked up to see three orbs in the sky he started trembling in rage and Ebon and Ivory blasted at the form in the sky only to have no affect. Dante hissed sensing demons not far away; he ran after them, he wanted a massacre.

* * *

don't worry not much more now

this is really gonna teach Arow for leaving me

/grins/


	4. Start of Hate

Ok

Here's another chapter

Only one left after this

/grins/

* * *

**Chapter 4 Start of Hate**

Blue hazed eyes flashed open, tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as recollection of the past evenings events replayed vividly in his mind and the pain suddenly came flaring through his mind although he had started healing his shoulder was still excruciating, he winced as he forced himself to get up.

Vergil looked around the alley, the sun was peering from behind a cluster of buildings, he placed the time as late afternoon, he saw his mothers body still lying there, it had been moved slightly…Dante…he remembered the younger had briefly held him tightly and ran off, he glowered, he would make sure Dante would pay for not being there. How he would pay; he carefully lifted the body of the only person he had ever loved and walked through the alleys until he reached a small garden area where she used to bring them, making sure there was no one around he started pounding through the earth until he made a suitable hole where evil would not be able to touch her ever again.

"I'm sorry but it's the best I can do," he murmured gently lowering her to the grave and covered her body, "I wasn't strong enough…I will become powerful enough to avenge you, I swear," After standing silently for several minutes he walked back to the house.

Vergil looked in the long mirror to assess his injuries; he could see the skin on his shoulder had started to rejoin but it was hurting like hell, he washed the blood from his face leaving the impressions of scratches, he cleaned his other wounds and went to his room changing into his black leather trousers and a new dark blue shirt he put his long blue leather coat over and placed Yamato in a sheath at his side. He looked into his brother's room; Ebony and Ivory were gone as was Rebellion from where it had fallen; Vergil growled and set out after his brother, Dante would regret abandoning them when he was needed.

* * *

Dante found himself wandering through the darkening streets of the city; he stopped sensing a demonic presence.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," a familiar voice spoke icily.

Dante turned to see Vergil staring at him pure odium in his eyes, Dante was overjoyed to see his brother alive but the older's countenance made him stay put.

"You finally had enough of hiding?" Vergil sneered.

Dante took a step forward but was kept away with Yamato pointing at him, "I thought I'd lost you," he murmured softly.

"You will wish you did," Vergil nodded and lunged impaling the younger, he quickly pulled out the blade while Dante stared at him shocked.

"What was that for?" Dante managed.

"You abandoned us…abandoned _her_…" he lunged again, "You were not there…perhaps if you were…if you had not been such a selfish little bastard she might have had a chance." He attacked the younger mercilessly; Dante barely had time to draw Rebellion before Yamato reached him in frenzy, "It was your fault." Vergil spat.

"Me? Why do I always get blamed?" Dante muttered, "I was not there…"

"Exactly, you were not there," Dante was impaled again.

"I didn't know…" Dante staggered back, clutching his chest with one arm, Rebellion wavered as his other arm was cut, "Vergil…I…"

Yamato sliced his cheek and Dante watched his brother in fear, Vergil advanced again looking like a devil possessed as Yamato was raised for a killing blow. Dante managed to dodge but aggravated his wounds more.

"Verge…it…it wasn't my fault…" Dante started but his brother continued stalking him, "Oh come on, please Verge…I…" he rolled, "IT was Mundus…you…you said yourself…"

"Mundus," Vergil growled with loathing and impaled Dante again twisting the blade this time making Dante cry out as the katana was ripped from him.

Dante collapsed to the floor curling on to protect his badly wounded chest, he watched Vergil carefully now regretting that he had pissed him off the previous day; he had never been terrified of Vergil, but his twin never gave him cause to fear…until now…

The last thing Dante saw was the sole of Vergil's boot coming toward him.

* * *

aww poor Dante

/smirk/

Arow is so gonna kill me...

/grins/


	5. Search For Power

Finally here is the last chapter.

/grins/

* * *

**Chapter5 Search For Power**

Vergil stalked down the streets until he came to a small bar; he sensed something not quite human in there so he decided to investigate.

"Vergil Sparda," a deep voice spoke from behind, Yamato pointed at the stranger's throat as he turned to face the voice's owner.

"Who are you?" he demanded the blade close to slitting the other's throat.

"Arkham," the man completely dressed in black introduced unfazed by the weapon that technically could kill him, "Now before you do something drastic you may want to listen to what I have to offer."

"What would that be?" the blade bit the skin.

"Power to avenge your mother's death."

"How did you…" Vergil demanded furiously.

"I have my ways," was the calm reply.

"I'm listening." Yamato sheathed, but Vergil's hand on the hilt was tight.

"I can get you your father's power." Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you do that." Vergil smirked, getting interested.

"I have my ways," was the mysterious answer.

"Give me a straight answer or it will be your last." Vergil threatened.

"Then you will never be able to get to the Underworld and destroy Mundus." He stated with a smirk.

Vergil's glare darkened and his grip on Yamato tightened, "And what would you get out of it?"

"I want to open the gate to the Underworld, and I will need the blood of Sparda…I could always go to Dante…I'm sure he would use such power…"

"NO," Vergil said hurriedly, "He is unworthy of such power."

Arkham smirked; perhaps using Vergil's hatred toward Dante would do more good than he thought, "Can I get you a drink?" he offered.

"I would rather get started with your plan," Vergil countered icily.

"Of course, first we have to find and restore Temen-ni-gru."

"I thought you knew where it was?"

"Not quite, I know what I have to do but the tower has eluded me as of yet."

"Then get started on finding its location." Vergil growled.

Arkham stared at him, "Of course," he nodded, "After you," he motioned to the door and the two walked out into the night and Vergil's true search for power began.

* * *

Arow should be back soon so hopefully this is the last little fic from me for a while, providing she doesnt kill me for these lol

/applause all around/

shut up or I torture them some more. /looks menacingly to Vergil and Dante/

well I might do that anyway…


End file.
